Morning After
by Bertie Butt
Summary: "Sirius. You stole all my covers." Slowly opening a single, sleep-muddled gray eye, he observed her solemnly before shutting it again and mumbling, "No I dinn't." One Shot


**A/N **Unfortunately none of J.K. Rowling's characters belong to me. Give me some feedback and review? Hope you enjoy! xx

* * *

_There's a hole in my soul_  
_I can't fill it I can't fill it_  
_There's a hole in my soul_  
_Can you fill it? Can you fill it?_

* * *

Bright, morning sunlight filtered in through the raggedy white curtains that covered the one window in Sirius' bedroom, highlighting the dust motes that floated lazily through the air. His apartment was essentially no better then a hole in the wall; it consisted of a small bedroom and a slightly less small living space where the kitchen and living room had been transformed into one. His bedroom was sparsely decorated- it contained only a metal bed frame and an old mattress that was strangely comfortable as well as a night table that served as the seat of a single lamp- and the light yellow paint on the walls peeling off in large sheets. But despite it's small size and lack of luxurious furnishings, Sirius loved it. It was completely his to do with whatever he pleased and it felt like more of a home then the Black manor ever had.

And that's where Sirius lay now, fast asleep on his ridiculously comfortable bed, being observed by a drowsy Marlene. She had woken moments before to the last of the covers she had managed to keep for herself being yanked away by her bedmate. Huffing, she had opened her eyes and turned over to glare at him only to find her gaze soften as she looked at his sleeping face. Gone was the coy smirk, the confident twinkle in his eyes. Gone were the worry lines on his forehead as he spoke heatedly of the most recent Order member disappearance. He looked calm, peaceful… Innocent. That was definitely something they were not anymore.

There was a war raging on silently behind the scenes, unseen by the general population. Top secret missions, carried out in the middle of the night. Members of the Ministry mysteriously disappearing for days at a time and then returning to work as if nothing had happened, the only difference; a glassy look in their eyes. No one knew what was happening. No one wanted to know what was happening. But the ignorance the wizard population was living in was soon to come to an end.

Propping her elbow on a pillow, she rested the side of her face in the palm of her hand and continued to observe the sleeping boy next to her. Raising her other hand, she gently tugged on a lock of his unruly black hair and let her annoyance be known. "Sirius. You stole all my covers." Slowly opening a single, sleep-muddled gray eye, he observed her solemnly before shutting it again and mumbling, "No I dinn't."

Looking at him incredulously as he lay there in his denial, Marlene exclaimed, "Did _so_. Look at me! Do you _see_ any covers? I'm practically dying of frostbite out here." To which he sighed heavily and opened his eyes to look at her, squinting in the weak sunlight. "It's the middle of summer. No one's going to be dying anytime soon. Especially not of frostbite." Pausing after he realized his grim word choice, he raised his arms to stretch luxuriously after accepting the fact he was no longer going to get any more sleep and lifted some of the covers, depositing them onto Marlene.

"Sirius…." She whispered, suddenly serious. "I'm scared." Sirius' brows furrowed in concern and after a moment of silence, he pounced on her, pulling her to him as she squealed in protest. Using his momentum to roll himself on top of her, he propped his forearms on either side of her head- the both of them were hopelessly entangled in the sheets- and growled playfully, "You're scared _now_? You should see me when I'm angry." He leaned down to plant a wet kiss on her nose, causing her to crinkle it in disgust which elicited a mischievous smirk from him. After a few moments of wriggling as her face was put under attack á la Sirius, Marlene managed to free her arms from the sheets and whacked him in the chest before indignantly pushing him away by his shoulders, causing him to roll over on his side.

"I'm being serious." She retorted, fixing him with a stern glance. Marlene pursed her lips and scooted over so that she lay pressed against his side. Eyeing her warily, Sirius' lips pursed as well- a habit he had picked up from her- and tensed slightly; he hated talking about the future. It was obvious to everyone with a little common sense that there was a war looming near on the horizon, very near, and despite that there was a very large part of him that yearned to dive into the fight head first and kick some Death Eater ass, there was another part that wanted things to remain just as they were. Happy. Peaceful. He didn't want any of his friends to die. He didn't want any of them in any danger. He didn't want _Marlene_ in danger.

Sensing him tense up, Marlene bit the inside of her cheek anxiously before murmuring, "I really don't mean to ruin the moment, it's just… I don't want to lose anyone. What's going to happen to our friends? Family? …Us?" She squeezed her eyes shut and curled further into him as his arms tightened around her, holding her small frame close to his. It was strange for him to see her so vulnerable. She usually never let anyone see this side of her, not even Sirius himself.

"_We_ are going to be fine." He growled possessively. "I won't let anything happen to you." At this, Marlene raised her head once more, her eyebrows arched, and narrowed her eyes at him.

"Oi! What's that supposed to mean?" She retorted, "I am more then capable of taking care of myself, thank you." Sighing heavily, Sirius rolled his eyes. He would never understand women. Leave it to Marlene to take offense from him being protective.

"I know, I know. You're the big, bad Gryffindor. Lesser wizards quake in their robes at the mere mention of your name." Smirking at the sound of her giggle, he whispered. "Love you, Marls."

A sigh. "I love you too, Sirius."


End file.
